Ishbal
by Kaarielle
Summary: Petite oneshot qui ce passe à Ishbal, à l'arrivée de Riza, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Mustang. Bonne lecture.


Petite oneshot qui ce passe à Ishbal, à l'arrivée de Riza, jusqu'a sa rencontre avec Mustang. J'espere que ça vous plaira. Désolée pour les fautes si il en reste.

Les persos, le lieu ne m'appartient pas.

Le noir, elle se retrouvée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, après etre restée eveiller plus de trente heures. C'était la journée la plus terrible de son existence, rien ne pouvait être comparé avec ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui. Ses camarades toujours au combat, empêchaient le silence de s'installer, le sommeil ne venant pas, elle se rappelait chaque détail du déroulement de cette première journée à Ishbal.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'elle était partie de la civilisation et de la paix pour rejoindre Ishbal, trois heures passées dans ce fourgon avec des soldats du même âge qu'elle. Personne ne parlait, tout le monde était terrifier, les rumeurs sur le camp étaient nombreuses, et toutes plus terribles les une que les autres. En intégrant l'école militaire, elle n'avait pas imaginé être envoyée dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle posa le pied sur le sol Ishbal. Un frisson parcouru les jeunes recrues, les rumeurs n'étaient rien en face du spectacle qu'ils avaient devant eux, la mort habitait le camp, et les soldats qui avaient pu échapper à la grande faucheuse, semblaient avoir perdu tout espoir de revenir un jour dans leurs familles. C'est dans cette atmosphère lugubre, qu'elle suivit ses camarades jusqu'au tentes qui allait leur servir à se reposer, en espérant que ce dernier ne soit pas eternel.

Une fois les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient eu le droit d'apporter installer, ils partirent ensemble au combat, ils savaient que tous ne reviendrais pas, Riza s'éloigna du groupe, elle était la seule sniper, elle avait déjà un emplacement réservé, vers l'Est, un endroit qui dominé la terre Ishbal, la place s'était libéré ce matin.

Riza s'installa comme elle le pu, l'endroit était loin d'être confortable, mais il semblait échapper a l'atmosphère qui régner dans le camp, elle posa ses provisions et commença à inspecter les environs à travers le viseur de son arme.

Elle voyait les soldats courir devant elle, le rôle de sniper avait au moins cet avantage, elle n'avait pas a aller sur le terrain. Un petit groupe de soldat, avançait à travers les ruines, poursuivant un groupe d'Ishbals. Lorsque Riza se rendit compte de la situation, il était déjà trop tard, les soldats venaient de se faire encercler, Riza vit ses camarades mourir les uns après les autres sans pouvoir les aider, la mort du dernier soldat lui permit de viser un des Ishbals. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait une cible faite de chair et de sang, elle posa son doigt sur la gâchette, cet homme allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait, Riza resta un instant sans bouger, elle ne pouvait pas le faire, c'était trop difficile, elle revit le corps de ses anciens camarades, pour eux elle devait le faire, pour eux, elle appuya sur la gâchette, le bruit fut terrifiant, il ne ressemblait en rien a celui qu'elle entendait lors de ses entrainements. Au loin l'homme s'effondra et tout en laissant ses larmes couler, Riza abattu le reste du groupe Ishbal.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, Riza était de garde, la lune éclairait le sol, permettant à Riza de distinguer les ombres humaines, si jamais les guerriers Ishbals tentaient une attaque. Les nuits étaient assez calme, personne n'osait sortir, il fallait attendre le jour pour que les attaques recommence. Le Lendemain, dés les premiers rayons de soleil le combat reprit, un groupe de femmes et d'enfants tentaient de s'enfuir, Riza détourna son attention, ils n'étaient pas dangereux, a quoi bon, des coups de feu se firent entendre, des soldats qui ne semblaient pas être du même avis qu'elle, les femmes pleuraient, suppliant les soldats d'épargner les enfants, ils devaient tuer tout le monde, ordre des généraux, les femmes furent tuées, un des enfants sortit une arme, il n'eut pas le temps de la lever, que Riza lui tira une balle en plein cœur, tandis que le reste des soldats assassiner le reste des enfants.

En fin de journée un soldat prit sa place, elle retourna au camp, retrouvant les soldats qui avaient échappés au massacre, et qui devraient y retourné bientôt. Un gradé la félicita pour ses diverses actions, Riza du se contenir pour ne pas éclater en sanglot, on la félicitait d'avoir tué, d'avoir assassiné des enfants innocents, comment cet homme pouvait il tenir de tel propos ? Le désespoir s'empara d'elle, comme il s'était emparé un peu plu tôt du campement. L'obscurité de la nuit rendait cet endroit encore plus lugubre, Riza partit se reposer en espérant oublier l'espace de quelque instant, ou elle se trouvait.

Le lendemain, enfin si on pouvait encore parler de lendemain, Riza n'avait dormi que par intermittences. Elle devait retourner au combat. Elle sortit de sa tente pour prendre un semblant de petit déjeuner, l'appétit était partit il y a déjà deux jours, il fallait prendre des forces, elle devait manger. Elle s'était éloigner du groupe pour être plus tranquille, elle entendait les discutions, certains étaient tristes d'avoir perdu leurs camarades, d'autre parler de ce qu'ils pourraient retrouver a leur retour, d'autres attendaient les nouvelles recrues avec impatience, il en arrivait tout les trois jours. Demain, de nouvelles personnes seraient confrontées à l'horreur de la guerre.

Riza se leva, prit ses affaires, et se rendit à son poste, cette journée fut éprouvante et fatigante, mais elle n'était rien face a celles qui allaient arriver.

Une semaine passa, il y eut des pertes des deux cotés, du renfort aller arriver aujourd'hui, Central avait décidé d'envoyer l'élite de ses troupes, les alchimistes d'états. Riza les détestaient, ils étaient arrogants, persuadé de leur supériorité, l'alchimie au service du peuple, un bel adage qui ne voulait malheureusement rien dire pour ces hommes là.

Les alchimistes arrivèrent lorsque Riza était à son poste, les généraux avaient demandé aux soldats de se retirer du champs de bataille, mais elle devait rester, pour couvrir les alchimistes. Un massacre suivit leur arrivée. La cruauté des soldats ne ressemblait en rien avec celle de ces hommes là, si encore ils pouvaient être qualifiés d'homme. Il n'y avait dans leurs gestes, aucune hésitation, aucun regret, des machines, les alchimistes n'étaient que des machines à tuer.

Des explosions, il y avait des explosions de toutes parts, En quelques minutes Ishbal ne ressemblait plus qu'a un tas de ruine. Des flammes immenses virent se rajouter aux explosions, du feu, l'alchimie de feu. Riza se sentit misérable, elle était responsable de ce qui allait suivre, ce n'était pas possible, Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ca, pas lui. Riza laissa ses larmes couler, ce massacre elle y participer.

A force de chercher à travers les combats, elle finit par l'apercevoir, c'était bien lui, l'élève de son père, celui auquel elle avait révéler le secret de l'alchimie, elle le regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui. Il avait changé, son regard avait changé.

Elle devait veiller sur tout le monde, mais elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de cet homme, Roy Mustang. A la fin de la journée il s'éloigna du groupe avec un autre soldat, elle aurait aimé entendre leur conversation, elle n'entendait que le bruit de la mort à longueur de journée. Un Ishbal, il y avait un homme qui ce rapprocher dangereusement des deux militaires. Il sortit à peine de sa cachette lorsqu'elle tira, elle venait de sauver la vie d'un assassin, elle était responsable, c'était de se faute si il était la aujourd'hui. Il se tourna vers elle, il avait une dette envers elle. Pour elle, ils ne se devaient plus rien, elle l'avait conduit à Ishbal en lui révélant ce secret, elle l'avait sauvé, ils étaient quitte.

Lorsque Riza rentra au campement, elle voulu savoir si il ne l'avait pas oublié, elle alla à sa rencontre.


End file.
